thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evie
Evangeline Greene Appearance Long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is described as being a few inches over five feet. She is sixteen years old. Before The Flash Evie belonged to the second richest family in the town of Sterling, Louisiana. Her best friend was Melissa and her boyfriend was Brandon Radcliffe. She lived on a sugar cane plantation called Haven along with her grandmother and her mother. Her father disappeared while on a fishing trip in the bayou when she was two. When she was eight, her grandmother kidnapped her by telling her they were going to go get ice cream. In reality, she was preparing Evie for her role as the Empress by telling her about the other arcana. Just before the end of her sophomore year of high school, Evie was plagued by visions and hallucinations of The Flash. She tells her mother about her symptoms of headaches and blurred vision and sees various doctors to no avail. When she finally confides in her mother of what it is that she is seeing her mother takes her to a children's mental hospital where she is treated the same way as someone from a cult. She is forced to forget all that her grandmother taught her. During her stay in the hospital, she keeps her whereabouts a secret from her friends because she doesn't want them to leave her. She instead tells them that she went to deportment school over the summer. She is released a week before the start of her Junior year. On the first day of school, she gets a ride with her boyfriend. As they are speeding down the road, she leans over to give him a kiss and hears the sound of motorcycles behind her. Looking back, she sees one of the motorcyclists is checking her out and eventually they speed past. Once she gets to school, she is frustrated by Brandon's inattention of her and meets up with her friends. As they start to head into the school, she hears the sound of motorcycles again and sees that it's the same group as before. The one checking her out turns out to be Jackson Deveaux, one of the new transfer students from the bayou. It becomes clear that the five new transfers are troublemakers and are scorned for being from the "wrong side of the tracks" in a school full of rich kids. Evie makes it a point of pride that she is friends with basically everyone in the school but is instantly put off by the new transfers. Evie struggles with nightmares of the Red Witch and Death along with visions that leave her with migraines and nosebleeds. She is annoyed by Jackson's constant attention and interest in her gruesome drawings of the coming apocalypse which she has been trying to hide believeing that she will be sent back to the mental hospital. The night before her birthday and the Flash, she dresses up in an attempt to secure Brandon's affections from one of the transfers, Clotile. She is given a surprise party at an abandoned sugar mill on the back of her property which quickly turns into a kegger. Jackson and his friends show up and while Jackson almost kisses her, one of his friends is actually stealing everyone's cell phones and her sketchbook. Evie goes to Jackson's house the next day to confront him and get her book back. She is shocked by the level of poverty that he lives in and witnesses him beat up his mother's drunken boyfriend. He sees her and is enraged that she is in his house and unceremoniously kicks her out as it begins to rain. When Evie gets back home, her mother is on the phone arguing with her grandmother. Just after the conversation, the Flash happens and the world changes. After the Flash Poison Princess Evie and her mother waste no time in preparation after the Flash. They go raiding the nearest grocery store with a horse and cart. Evie feels guilt over the deaths of her friends as she believes she should have been able to warn them. Most of all, she blames Jackson for the death of Melissa because she could not contact her to come back to the house because Melissa's phone was stolen. Seven months A.F., Evie's mother is injured by a group of bagmen. She slowly begins to die due to internal injuries despite Evie's best efforts. Evie tries to go for a doctor but is unable because their only horse is dying of starvation. In her frustration, she discovers that she can grow plants with her blood and begins growing as much as she is able. Her horse gets better and her mother seems to improve but it's useless. About a week after her discovery, Evie hears a motorcycle and sees Jackson for the first time since her birthday. He came back to warn her about a coming army that targets women since most died from the Flash. They have a confrontation and she ends up getting knocked out. When Evie wakes up, she's back in her room and Jackson explains that he met her mother and will be having dinner with them. Her mother insists that Evie dress up for Jackson and that she needs to win him over so that he will take care of her in her mother's place. Evie refuses but dresses up anyway. She begins to have a vision and is forced to confide in Jackson about them. He accepts this information without question. He fixes their car as he promised and gives Evie an ultimatum to come with him but she refuses to leave her mother who is too sick to travel. The next morning, Jackson informs Evie that her mother is dead and she refuses to leave without burying her first. As Jackson is digging a hole, they hear the army coming. Evie decides to burn down the house instead of letting the army have it. Jackson and Evie decide to head to North Carolina to find Evie's grandmother despite Jackson's doubts on the condition that Evie tells Jackson everything about how she grew crops and any other unanswered questions he has. Category:Characters